Omöjlig kärlek?
by Andithiel
Summary: Hermione går sjätte året på Hogwarts och inser att hon är intresserad av den enda person hon inte får vara intresserad av. HGDM. Sista kapitlet! Läs och ge kommentar.
1. Chapter 1

Det här är egentligen en översättning på min hittills enda fanfic, så vi får se hur det går. Jag tänkte det skulle vara kul att se hur den funkar på svenska. Jag kommer kunna uppdatera ganska ofta, men om man inte kan vänta på nästa kapitel så går det bra att läsa den engelska versionen.

* * *

Kapitel 1

Hermione vaknade tidigt, som vanligt. Hon gäspade och sträckte på sig medan hon tittade på klockan. Den var 4.00. Trots att hon var dödstrött visste hon att hon inte skulle kunna somna om. Hon suckade, medan hjärnan snurrade igång och började bearbeta natten. Det hade varit ytterligare en natt med drömmar som hon inte kunde minnas, men trots det påverkade dem hennes humör. Just nu kände hon sig förvirrad och upprörd. Det var tur att hon hade haft sina GET-prov förra året, för nu hade hon problem med att koncentrera sig på lektionerna och när hon pluggade.

Efter en halvtimme kom Krumben in i sovsalen och hoppade upp i hennes säng. Hon klappade hans mjuka päls och lekte med hans svans medan hon försökte minnas vad hennes senaste dröm hade handlat om. Det hade varit en pojke i den, som alltid, men hon kunde aldrig komma ihåg vem det var när hon vaknade, och det var det som gjorde henne så förvirrad.

När klockan närmade sig frukostdags steg hon upp och klädde på sig. Harry väntade på henne i uppehållsrummet. Medan de gick ner mot Stora salen försökte Harry som vanligt komma på en förklaring till vad Malfoy höll på med. Hermione försökte se ut som om hon lyssnade, men hennes tankar var någon annanstans.

Hon fick syn på Ron och Lavender, som knappt kunde gå för att de höll om varandra och hånglade som dårar. En sorts ledsamhet spred sig inom Hermione, men hon visste att hon helt enkelt var tvungen att acceptera att Ron hade valt Lavender framför henne.

Hon och Harry satte sig vid Gryffindorbordet bredvid Dean Thomas och Seamus Finnigan, och de tre pojkarna började genast prata om quidditch. Hermione kände inte att hon hade skyldighet att verka intresserad, alla visste att hon inte kunde särskilt mycket om quidditch. Hon såg sig omkring i Stora salen och fick syn på Draco Malfoy som satt vid Slytherinbordet. Med en stöt i magen fick hon en minnesfragment av drömmen hon haft inatt. Malfoy hade varit pojken i den! Och han hade kysst henne. Men det hade inte varit en otrevlig känsla, tänkte hon frånvarande. Varför?

"Hermione? Hermione, är det något som är fel?" frågade Harry henne.

Hon återkom till verkligheten och upptäckte att hon satt med sin gaffel halvvägs till munnen.

"Jag… Jag mår bra" svarade hon. "Jag kom bara på en sak. Inget viktigt" la hon hastigt till.

Harry gav henne en undersökande blick, men sa inget, och vände sig sedan åter till Dean och Seamus för att diskutera kvastar och gyllene kvickar. Hermione sneglade på Malfoy och försökte komma ihåg mer av drömmen, men snart var det tid att gå till deras första lektion, örtlära.

Hon hade ännu svårare att koncentrera sig på lektionerna än tidigare. Lärarna var förvånade över att hennes hand inte sköt upp i luften lika ofta som vanligt, men hon kunde inte lyssna på vad de sa eller vilka frågor de ställde. Harry märkte också hennes svårigheter att hålla tankarna i ordning och frågade igen om det var något som var fel, men hon svarade bara att hon hade sovit för lite.

Hon gick till biblioteket för att försöka plugga lite innan middagen. Harry gick iväg till quidditchträningen med Ron, så hon hade lite tid att slå ihjäl. Hon satte sig ner och började med sin uppsats i runlära, men efter ett tag fick hon en känsla av att hon var iakktagen. När hon tittade upp såg hon Draco Malfoy stå vid en av bokhyllorna och titta på henne. Det gjorde henne lite generad, som om han visste vad som hade hänt i hennes huvud under natten. Hon fortsatte läsa i sina böcker, men när hon tittade upp igen stod Malfoy bredvid henne.

"Vad läser du?" frågade han henne korthugget.

"En bok om runor" svarade hon förvånat. "Inget du är intresserad av."

Han böjde sig fram, tog boken och tittade intresserat på den.

"Jag behöver den här" sa ha.

"Jaha, men du kan inte ta den" sa hon och blev argare för varje ord hon yttrade. "Jag läser den nu, du får vänta på din tur."

Han hånlog. "Som om jag skulle lyssna på vad du säger."

"Jag hoppas du inte har glömt när jag slog till dig under vårt tredje år" sa hon med eftertryck, "för jag har inga problem med att påminna dig!"

Ett ögonblick stod han helt stilla, hon såg att han försökte bestämma vad som var värst: att han inte skulle få det han ville eller att hon skulle slå honom en gång till. Tydligen bestämde han sig för att det sista var värst, för han lutade sig fram för att lägga tillbaka boken. Oavsiktligt nuddade hans hand vid hennes, och hon fick en pirrande känsla, som elektricitet som strömmade genom henne. Innan hon visste vad hon gjorde, hade hon lutat sig mot honom och kysst honom.

Han blev uppenbart förvånad, men efter en stund besvarade han hennes kyss. Någonting fladdrade till inom henne, som om en fjäril försökte ta sig ur hennes bröstkorg. Utan att hon märkte det hade hennes hand börjat vandra uppåt, mot hans ansikte.

Och så drog han sig bort.

"_Vad_ tror du att du håller på med?" väste han. Hon hörde honom som om det var ett stort avstånd mellan dem och försökte förstå vad hon hade gjort.

"Jag… jag…" stammade hon.

"_Om_ jag skulle vilja smutsa ner mig själv genom att kyssa en smutsskalle, så skulle jag inte välja lärarnas besserwisser-kelgris!" spottade han ur sig innan han vände sig om och gick därifrån, medan hon stod kvar och kände sig förvirrad och generad.

Hon försökte tänka klart. Vad hade just hänt? Varför hade hon kysst honom? Hon hade ingen aning om vad som hade flugit i henne. Snabbt samlade hon ihop sina saker, la tillbaka biblioteksboken de bråkat om, och började gå mot Gryffindortornet. Det var otroligt att hon ens lyckades ta sig dit när hennes huvud var alldeles snurrigt av frågor.

"Jag är bara förvirrad på grund av drömmen jag hade" tänkte hon. "Den visade en annan Malfoy, och nu har jag förväxlat honom med den riktiga."

"Är du verkligen säker?" sa en annan röst i hennes huvud.

"Det är klart jag är! Jag har alltid hatat honom. Han är otrevlig, han är skadeglad och han är rasist! Dessutom är han så blek och grå och…"

"Snygg?"

"Aldrig!"

Men hon måste erkänna för sig själv att Draco Malfoy hade växt upp och blivit riktigt snygg. Blek, ja, till och med ännu blekare den senaste tiden, men ändå snygg. Men han var fienden, att kyssa honom var att förråda hennes vänner och släktingar! Men den kyssen… Hon kunde inte sluta tänka på att han hade besvarat den, han hade kysst henne tillbaka.

Trots att hon inte kunde minnas det måste hon ha sagt lösenordet till Den tjocka damen och klättrat igenom porträtthålet, för plötsligt stod hon i Gryffindors uppehållsrum. Harry och Ron var tillbaka från quidditchträningen, och Ron och Lavender satt nu och gosade i en av fåtöljerna, medan Harry gjorde sitt bästa för att se obesvärad ut. Hermione gick snabbt förbi dem, sa "Hej" och gick mot flickornas sovsalar, men Harry grep tag i hennes arm.

"Kommer du med till middagen?" frågade han henne.

"Ehm…" sa hon och sneglade mot Ron och Lavender som nu hade börjat prata bebis-språk med varandra.

"Äsch, oroa dig inte, de märker inte om jag sitter någon annanstans."

"Okej då."

Han log mot henne. Det såg ut som ett du-är-så-tapper-som-står-ut-med-det-här-leende och hon hade ingen lust att diskutera hela Ron-och-Lavender-situationen, så hon sa åt honom att hon måste lämna sina böcker först och gick upp mot sin sovsal. När hon kom ner igen hade Ron och Lavender gått iväg och Harry väntade på henne vid den öppna spisen. De gick ner tillsammans, men pratade knappt någonting med varandra, bara några ord om lektioner. Hermione hoppades att Harry inte skulle fråga henne om Ron, men om hon kände Harry rätt så skulle han inte det. Han hade inte ens berättat för henne att han var kär i Ginny, fast Hermione visste redan det och förstod att det höll på att ta kål på honom.

Hon satte sig ner med ryggen mot Slytherinbordet så att hon inte skulle kunna titta på Draco Malfoy. Harry hade sett Ginny tillsammans med Dean Thomas och var inte så pratsam han heller, så de åt i tystnad.

De hade just gått ut från Stora salen, och Harry hade sprungit fram till Neville för att prata med honom, när Hermione hörde något.

"Psst, Granger!" Det var Malfoy.

Hon såg sig nervöst omkring. "Ja?"

Han tog tag i hennes hand och drog henne åt sidan så att ingen skille se dem. Återigen kände hon en våg av elektricitet genom kroppen.

"Jag ville bara säga att jag kommer inte berätta för någon om… biblioteks… händelsen. Och jag skulle uppskatta om du inte gjorde det heller.

Hon kände sig förödmjukad och såg hur mycket han njöt av att ha en hållhake på henne.

"Oroa dig inte" sa hon med en ansträngning "jag vill inte ha någon form av förbindelse med dig. Men jag tror du har mer att förlora på om någon får reda på det här än vad jag har."

Hon vände sig om och gick snabbt därifrån och hoppades att han inte skulle se de arga tårarna som fyllde hennes ögon.


	2. Chapter 2

Jahaja, det är det här jag håller på med i stället för att plugga till slutproven: översätter. Hoppas ni gillar den här också. Ska försöka lägga upp nästa lite snabbare.  
Tack för kommentarerna! Det uppmuntrar alltid.

* * *

Kapitel 2

De följande veckorna ansträngde Hermione sig att koncentrera sig på lektionerna och inte titta på Malfoy, vilket inte var lätt. Hon hade fortfarande svårt att koncentrera sig på grund av sömnbristen, och vart hon är gick fick hon syn på Malfoy. Men det verkade inte som om han var lika angelägen om att undvika henne. Faktum var att hon ibland fick känslan av att han letade efter henne i korridorerna, men förmodligen inbillade hon sig bara.

Det var synd att jullovet hade varit redan, tänkte hon. Det skulle nog vara lättare att rensa huvudet från Malfoy om hon inte var i skolan.

Hon visste att Harry misstänkte att någonting inte stod rätt till, men han verkade tro att det hade att göra med Ron, och hon hade ingen anledning att låta honom tro något annat. Det kändes en aning förödmjukande att han tyckte synd om henne på grund av Ron, men det skulle vara mycket värre om han visste varför hon var så distraherad och vad som hade hänt i biblioteket den där dagen. Hon trodde inte att han någonsin skulle förlåta henne om han fick reda på det.

Den enda hon kunde prata med var Krumben, men hon var alltid tvungen att se till att ingen var inne i rummet när hon viskande berättade sina hemligheter för honom. Och trots att han var bra på att lyssna var han inte lika bra på att ge henne råd om vad hon skulle göra.

En dag när hon var på väg mot Gryffindortornet såg hon Malfoy komma gående mot henne i en korridor som annars var tom på elever. Det var oundvikligt, hon var tvungen att gå förbi honom. Hon kunde inte alla de hemliga gångar som Harry kände till. Medan hon kämpade för att titta på vad som helst utom Malfoy ökade hon stegen för att få det överstökat. Men när hon passerade honom tog han tag i hennes arm och drog in henne under ett valv så de inte syntes.

"Vad sjutton…" började hon, men han tystade henne med sina läppar.

Det sög till i magen på henne, det kändes som ett fritt fall. Hon glömde allt omkring dem, det enda som existerade var hans läppar mot hennes. Om hon bara kunde stanna tiden och slippa oroa sig över att någon skulle komma på dem.

Långsamt drog han sig undan en bit och såg henne rakt i ögonen.

"Äntligen har jag kommit på det bästa och trevligaste sättet att få tyst på dig, Granger" sa han mjukt, strök henne över kinden och kysste henne igen. Hon kände hans tunga försiktigt leta sig in i hennes mun. Men plötsligt kom hon ihåg någonting och stötte honom ifrån sig.

"Vad är det som pågår, Malfoy?" frågade hon argt. "Vad håller du på med egentligen?"

Han såg förvånad ut.

"Jag tycker du gjorde det helt klart härom veckan att du inte ville ha något med mig att göra!" fortsatte hon.

"Jag bara…"

"Glöm det. Jag vill inte ha något med dig att göra! Du har säkert något på gång" sa hon och gick därifrån innan han kunde säga någonting mer.

När hon skyndade sig tillbaka till Gryffindors uppehållsrumm kände hon en blandning av ilska, förvirring och… den där fladdrande känslan i bröstkorgen igen. Åh, det här var så dumt! Även om Malfoy verkligen var intresserad av henne och inte försökte lura henne så kunde hon aldrig vara med honom, det var helt enkelt fel. Men ändå hade det känts så bra…

När hon hade klättrat igenom porträtthålet såg hon Harry sitta ihopsjunken i en av fåtöljerna och kasta mörka blickar mot Ginny och Dean. Hermione såg inte till Ron och Lavender. De var väl någon annanstans och hånglade ihjäl varandra.

Harry ryckte till när han upptäckte henne.

"Hej Hermione!" sa han och såg lite skuldmedveten ut. "Är det något som är fel? Du ser alldeles uppjagad ut."

"Nej, ingenting, jag gick bara hit väldigt fort" sa hon och försökte låta lätt på rösten. "Vill du gå igenom läxan i trollformellära med mig?" frågade hon och hoppades att han inte hade bestämt någonting med "Ronny-ponny".

"Visst! Gärna."

Men båda hade problem att koncentrera sig. Hermiones tankar vandrade hela tiden iväg till den övergivna korridoren, och Harry sneglade på Ginny och Dean.

"Vi kanske skulle gå till biblioteket istället" förslog hon. "Det finns inte så mycket som distraherar där."

Som tur var höll Ron och Lavender precis på att klättra igenom porträtthålet och Hermione hoppades att Harry trodde hon syftade på dem.

"Okej" sa han, och de gick därifrån. Ron såg lite besviken ut när han såg dem gå, men han sa ingenting.

_X - X - X_

De följande dagarna försökte Hermione hålla sig omkring Harry så ofta hon kunde, och om hon inte var med honom så försökte hon vara i närheten av någon annan. Hon tänkte att om hon inte var ensam så skulle Malfoy inte försöka göra något. Hon fick rätt, han försökte inte. Hon var lite lättad, men hon förstod att hon inte kunde fortsätta så här. Det var för jobbigt att alltid hitta någon att gå med, och hon gillade att sitta ensam i biblioteket och läsa, men nu var hon tvungen att göra det i uppehållsrummet där det ofta var fullt med folk.

_X - X - X  
_

De hade lektion i trolldryckskonst och Snigelhorn höll som vanligt på att prata om hur genial Harry var. Det var så irriterande att han fick allt beröm för någon annans slit, när hon inte fick något beröm alls, trots att hon visste mer än honom. När Snigelhorn vägrade prata om Harry var hon tvungen att resa hon sig och gå till andra änden av rummet för att undvika att få ett utbrott. Hon stod vid skåpet med olika ingredienser när hon kände att någon stod lite för nära. Hjärtat tog ett skutt när hon sneglade över axeln och såg Malfoy stå där. Hon kände att hon fick gåshud i nacken.

"Jag tror du kan hitta något intressant i din bok" sa han så lågt att bara hon kunde höra det.

Hon svalde, men låtsades som om hon inte hade hört vad han sa. Han lät långsamt sin hand stryka längs med hennes arm och hon fick anstränga sig för att inte flämta till.

Under resten av lektionen vägrade hon att titta i sin bok, förutom de sidor de skulle läsa. Hon ville inte ge honom nöjet att se henne kasta sig över vad som nu låg inuti den.

Det var inte förrän hon var i sin sovsal för att lämna sina böcker innan lunch, som hon öppnade boken igen och en liten vikt lapp för ur den. Hon plockade upp den, vek försiktigt upp den och läste. Med prydlig handstil stod:

"Möt mig utanför Vid behov-rummet ikväll klockan 22. Snälla /DM"


	3. Chapter 3

Okej, på allmän begäran kommer del 3. Tack för alla positiva kommentarer!

* * *

Hermione stirrade på lappen. Vad skulle hon göra?

"_Du kan inte på allvar fundera på att gå dit ikväll!_" sa den lilla välbekanta rösten i huvudet.

"Varför inte?"

"_För att det är Malfoy!_"

"Och?"

"_Du vet inte om han planerar något_."

"Men om jag inte går dit så kommer jag aldrig få reda på det, eller hur?"

"_Han vill att du ska komma efter utegångsförbudet. Det är för riskabelt!_"

"Jag kanske inte bryr mig om det."

Medan hon gick ner till Stora salen för att möta Harry och äta lunch löpte hennes hjärna amok.

"Där är du ju!" sa Harry. "Varför tog det så lång tid?"

Hon visste inte vad hon skulle svara, så hon ryckte på axlarna. Harry såg undrande på henne, men frågade inte mer.

De åt under tystnad. Hermione kunde inte se Malfoy någonstans, vilket gjorde henne lättad. Harry sneglade hela tiden på Ginny och Dean och Hermione var tacksam för att de utgjorde en så bra avledning.

Efter lunchen slöt sig Ron till dem, och hon använde det som ursäkt för att dra sig undan. I stället gick hon till biblioteket för att kolla upp hur man utförde en disillusioneringsförtrollning, en sådan som Harry berättat att Moody hade använt för att göra Harry praktiskt taget genomskinlig ett och ett halvt år tidigare.

"Det här är inte klokt! Vad håller jag på med?" tänkte hon hela tiden, men ändå var det något som drev henne.

Hon hittade ett tomt klassrum där hon kunde öva på förtrollningen. Det hade varit bäst om hon kunde låna Harrys osynlighetsmantel, men hon kunde inte fråga honom om den utan att han skulle undra varför hon ville ha den, och hon kunde inte bara ta den utan hans tillstånd. Hon höll redan på med alldeles för mycket som gjorde att hon fick dåligt samvete.

När kvällen närmade sig sa hon till Harry att hon ville lägga sig tidigt. Han visste att hon inte hade fått särskilt mycket sömn på senaste tiden, så han verkade inte tycka att det var något misstänkt med det. Hon gick upp till sovsalen, använde disillusioneringsförtrollningen och gick sedan långsamt tillbaka till uppehållsrummet för att ingen skulle se henne. Men hur skulle hon komma igenom portätthålet utan att någon skulle märka det? Som tur var svänge porträttet upp kvart i tio och en femteårselev klättrade in. Det verkade som om han kom tillbaka från en straffkommendering, för han var nerkladdad med en grönsvart sörja och muttrade något om Snape. Hon gick försiktigt förbi honom och så var hon ute!

Hon gick så långsamt och försiktigt hon kunde upp till sjunde våningen och in i korridoren där Vid behov-rummet låg. En blek figur stod vid dörren och höll upp den med ena foten så att rummet inte skulle försvinna.

Malfoy såg nervös och uppjagad ut, han tittade hela tiden längs korridoren, bet sig i läppen och såg på sin klocka.

"Hon kommer inte" hörde hon honom säga tyst till sig själv. "Vilken idiot jag är."

Hon bröt förtrollingen och blev synlig igen. Han hoppade till när han såg henne.

"Hermione! Du kom!" Han verkade uppriktigt glad över att se henne.

"Ja" sa hon. "Jag hoppas jag inte behöver ångra det."

"Kom in" sa han och öppnade dörren en aning.

Hon tvekade medan hon såg på honom, men bestämde sig sedan för att gå in. Han följde efter henne och stängde dörren noga.

Rummet var svagt belyst. En liten brasa brann i en öppen spis och en soffa med en massa mjuka kuddar stod framför den.

"Varför ville du träffa mig?" frågade hon och försökte låta oberörd. Hon undvek att se på honom.

"Jag trodde det var uppenbart" sa han och undvek att se på henne också. Sedan drog han ett djupt andetag och sa snabbt, som om han inte vågade annars: "Jag har inte lyckats få dig ur skallen sedan den där kyssen i biblioteket."

"Åh, du menar bibliotekshändelsen" sa hon retsamt.

"Snälla, avbryt mig inte, jag måste berätta det här för dig." Han tystnade ett tag. "Nej, jag antar att det var allt" sa han lite förläget. "Jag vet att det är fel, men jag kan inte sluta tänka på dig. Jag sa bara det där till dig efter middagen för att jag inte ville erkänna vad jag kände."

"Och vad kände du?"

"Jag…" Han verkade kämpa med sig själv.

Men hon brydde sig egentligen inte om vad han kände. Hon var för trött för att kämpa emot längre. Innan hon hann ångra sig gick hon fram till honom, sa "Strunt samma" och kysste honom.

Den här gången besvarade han kyssen omedelbart. Sedan la han sina händer på hennes rygg och pressade henne emot sig.

"Det här är fel" tänkte hon. "Det här känns för bra för att vara rätt." Men hon varken orkade eller ville sluta.

Han log mot henne medan han lekte med en slinga av hennes hår. "Vem hade någonsin trott att du var så bra på att kyssas, Granger?" sa han.

Hon log, men sa sedan "Jag måste gå tillbaka."

"Va, nu? Redan?" sa han besviket.

"Ja. Snart kommer någon undra varför jag inte ligger i min säng."

"Åh. Okej." Han funderade ett tag medan hon rättade till sina kläder. "Vill du möta mig här imorgon?" frågade han sedan. "Vi kan ses senare, när alla har lagt sig. Och så kanske du kan stanna lite längre?"

Hon såg in i hans blekt grå ögon, de var oroliga. Så nickade hon kort och sa "Ja, det vill jag."

Hans ansikte sken upp med ett leende och han omfamnade henne. Hon slöt ögonen och drog in ett andetag fullt av hans lukt.

"Vi måste vara galna" tänkte hon.

_X – X – X_

Nästa dag åkte hennes humör berg-och-dalbana. Ena stunden kände hon sig upprymd, men nästa sekund kom hon på varför och krachlandade.

Vid frukosten såg hon Malfoy på en gång. Han gav henne ett snabbt leende, det märktes knappt, och hon hann precis besvara det innan Pansy Parkinson kom och satte sig ner bredvid honom. Hermione hörde inte vad de pratade om, men hon kunde höra Pansy fnittra åt allt som Malfoy sa.

"Pansy" tänkte hon tjurigt. "Töntigt namn på en töntig tjej."

_X – X – X_

Uppe i sovsalen senare samma kväll la Hermione sina kuddar i sängen så att det skulle se ut som om hon låg där. Sedan förtrollade hon kuddarna så att de rörde sig som om någon låg och andades under täcket. Till slut använde hon disillusioneringsförtrollningen och smög sakta ner till uppehållsrummet. Där satt hon helt stilla tills alla hade gått och lagt sig innan hon klättrade ut genom porträtthålet.

Återigen stod Malfoy och väntade på henne utanför Vid behov-rummet, med ena foten mellan dörren och dörrkarmen för att inte rummet skulle försvinna. Hon såg efter så att ingen var i närheten innan hon bröt förtrollningen och gick emot honom. Han log när han såg henne och höll upp dörren så att hon skulle komma in. När de båda var inne och dörren var stängd gav han henne en lång och en aning kvävande kram.

"Jag har tänkt på dig hela dagen" sa han och lät sin haka vila på hennes huvud.

Hon log och berättade att hon också tänkt på honom. Sedan föll hennes ögon på en säng som stod några meter bort.

"Vad hade du tänkt använda den där till?" frågade hon och pekade på sängen.

"Jo jag… jag tänkte bara att… du kanske ville… ligga där. Med mig."

Hon stirrade på honom. Skämtade han?

"Åh, nej nej" sa han, när han insåg hur det hela verkade. "Inte så. Bara sova. Med kläder på."

Han verkade så ivrig att förklara för henne att han inte hade några baktankar, att han inte kunde uttrycka sig ordentligt. Han började stamma och rodna, och han såg så skamsen ut att hon var tvungen att skratta.

"Jag tycker det är en jättebra idé" sa hon och gav honom en puss på kinden.

Han såg lättad ut.

Hon lade sig ner på sidan och han lade sig bakom henne och la armen om henne. Plötsligt insåg hon hur trött hon var, hon kände sig alldeles utmattad.

"God natt Hermione" mumlade han sömnigt. "Sov gott."

"God natt. Draco."

Hon kände hans andetag mot nacken, det kändes avkopplande. Efter en kort stund somnade hon. Och för första gången på evigheter sov hon hela natten.


	4. Chapter 4

Okej, efter lite väntan kommer nästa del. Har haft lite mycket på sista tiden, men ska försöka skärpa till mig. Det kan vara så att det kommer uppdateringar snabbare om man får lite feedback, vi får väl prova och se )

* * *

Kapitel 4

När Hermione vaknade nästa morgon var Draco inte där. Hon såg sig omkring och undrade var han kunde vara. På kudden bredvid henne låg ett meddelande, med samma prydliga handstil som på lappen han lämnat i hennes _Avancerad trolldrycksframställning_.

"Du såg så fridfull ut att jag inte hade hjärta att väcka dig. /Draco."

Hon kände hur hon började få panik. Hon måste ha försovit sig! Hon skulle komma för sent till sin lektion! Hon slet upp sin klädnad från golvet och drog på sig den. Sedan smög hon ut ur rummet med så pass mycket försiktighet hon kunde i brådskan och sprang till sin första lektion. Som tur var var det trollformellära. Det hade varit katastrof om hon hade haft försvar mot svartkonster med Snape.

Efter lektionen sprang hon upp till Gryffindortornet för att hämta sina böcker. När hon kom in i sovsalen upptäckte hon att hennes kuddar fortfarande låg och andades under täcket. Hon viftade till med sitt trollspö och fick dem att sluta innan hon rusade iväg till nästa lektion.

Vid lunchtid var hon helt utmattad på grund av all stress och att hon inte hade ätit något på hela dagen. Eftersom Harry satt med Ron åt hon för sig själv, och proppade bokstavligen i sig maten.

På väg till lektionen i örtlära drogs hon plötsligt in i ett klassrum av någon. Det var Draco.

"Du!" skrek hon, men han gjorde tecken åt henne att vara tystare, så hon väste "Varför väckte du mig inte?"

"Det skrev jag ju" sa han med ett leende, men det var inte hans vanliga hånleende hon hade sett så många gånger. Hon såg retfullhet och… tillgivenhet i hans ögon.

"Men hur kunde du bara lämna mig där?"

Han såg plötsligt ångerfull ut, men snart var den retfulla glimten i ögonen tillbaka.

"Jag tyckte det skulle vara nyttigt för dig" sa han, "du vet, du skulle behöva förlora kontrollen lite ibland."

"Förlora kontrollen? Tycker du inte att jag har förlorat den redan?"

"Du är väl inte arg på mig?" sa han och såg oskyldig ut.

Hur skulle hon kunna motstå honom?

"Självklart inte" sa hon med en liten suck och gled in i hans armar, rakt in i det elektriska fältet hon kände runt honom.

Efter en liten stund sa han "Vad säger du om att mötas i Vid behov-rummet på lördag? Då behöver du inte oroa dig för att du ska komma försent nästa dag."

Hon log och nickade.

"Okej."

_X – X – X_

Hon kunde knappt bärga sig till lördag kväll, men samtidigt kände hon sig nervös och hade dåligt samvete. Hon kunde inte dela det här med någon, det här var deras hemlighet.

När kvällen äntligen kom smög hon ut ur uppehållsrummet, efter att ha förtrollat sina kuddar igen. Hon var tvungen att vänta tills alla hade gått och lagt sig, vilket var ganska sent eftersom alla var lediga dagen efter. Precis som förut så väntade han på henne utanför rummet, och han sken upp när han såg henne närma sig. Uppenbarligen hade han lärt sig se henne trots disillusioneringsförtrollningen. Han tog hennes hans och tryckte den lätt innan han ledde in henne i rummet. Väl inne kunde hon inte behärska sig längre, utan vände sig mot honom och kysste honom. Han verkade lite förvånad över intensiteten, men besvarade hennes kyss och la armarna om henne.

"Jag har saknat dig" sa han sedan. Jag trodde jag skulle bli knäpp när vi hade trolldryckskonst och jag inte kunde prata med dig.

Hon gav honom ett lite sorgset leende. Det här var precis vad som var fel med hela situationen, att de var tvungna att låtsas som om de hatade varandra så fort de möttes i skolan.

"Jag vet, jag kände samma sak" svarade hon.

"Är du trött? Ska vi sova?" frågade han och hon nickade.

Han la sig på rygg i sängen och hon la sig på sidan bredvid honom och lät huvudet vila mot hans axel. Hon somnade nästan omedelbart, och när hon vaknade nästa morgon låg han fortfarande bredvid henne.

"God morgon" log han.

"Morron… Vad är klockan?"

"Halv elva. Du är ganska bra på att sova länge."

"Jag har inte sovit så bra på sistone."

"Men nu gör du det?" Han verkade nöjd över att höra det.

"Det är för sent för att gå ner och äta frukost nu, väl?" frågade hon och undvek att svara honom.

"Jo, men jag smög ner och hämtade lite åt dig" sa han och flinade, uppenbarligen stolt över sig själv, innan han började äta.

"Så du lämnade mig igen?"

Han stannade till med handen i luften och munnen öppen. Hon kunde se hur han tänkte febrilt för att komma på nåt att säga som kunde reparera skadan.

"Jag skojade bara!" sa hon med ett snett leende. "Det var väldigt snällt av dig."

Han slappnade av i hela kroppen och skrattade lite osäkert. "Du lurade mig verkligen."

De åt upp resten av frukosten. Han hade tagit med sig allt hon tyckte om, en skål med flingor, en massa rostat bröd och flera flaskor med pumpasaft.

Efter frukosten sträckte hon på sig och sa: "Jag måste nog gå tillbaka nu."

"Jag också, jag har massor att göra."

Hon såg undrande på honom. Massor att göra på en söndag?

"Damerna först" sa han när de hade samlat ihop allting och sett till att ingen stod utanför dörren. "Jag väntar tills du har gått innan jag går."

Hon vände sig om och kysste honom en sista gång innan hon lämnade rummet.

_X – X – X_

Hon hade nästan kommit fram till porträttet av Den tjocka damen när hon såg Ginny komma gående i korridoren.

"Hermione, har du inte hört? Ron är i sjukhusflygeln!"

"Va? Varför då?"

"Han blev förgiftad. Men oroa dig inte" sa hon när hon såg det oroliga uttrycket i Hermiones ansikte, "han är okej, Harry var med honom och stoppade ner en besoar i halsen på honom."

De gick tillsammans till sjukhusflygeln, där Harry stod och väntade, men de var tvungna att vänta utanför innan madam Pomfrey släppte in dem.

Där låg Ron på en av sjukhussängarna och såg väldigt blek och sjuk ut. Hermione tyckte det kändes som om en kall hand slöt sig om hennes hjärta och tryckte till. Efter ett tag anslöt sig Fred och George, och lite senare kom också Hagrid. När mr och mrs Weasley anlände beslöt sig Hermione, Harry och Hagrid för att gå därifrån.

Trots att hennes huvud var alldeles snurrigt hörde hon att Hagrid berättade för Harry om bråket mellan Snape och Dumbledore. Pågick det undersökningar i Slytherins elevhem? Hon visste vad Harry tänkte om den saken: att de menade Draco. Men kunde det verkligen vara så?

Hon gick och la sig direkt efter att de hade kommit till Gryffindor-tornet. Stackars Ron. Hon kunde inte fortsätta vara arg på honom. Faktum var att hon inte hade varit arg på honom den senaste tiden, men det hade varit en så bra ursäkt för att hålla sig undan. Men nu när han nästan hade blivit dödad kunde hon inte låtsas vara arg längre.

Hon kunde inte somna, hon låg och vred och vände på sig medan tankarna på vad som hade hänt under dagen och vad hon hade fått reda på snurrade runt i huvudet. Tänk om Harry hade rätt? Tänk om Draco planerade någonting? Kunde det vara han som försökte skada någon med hjälp av ett förhäxat halsband och förgiftat mjöd?

"Det här är inte klokt" sa den förnuftiga rösten inom henne.

"Jag vet."

"Det kan inte fortsätta så här."

"Jag vet."

"Du måste göra slut.

"Jag vet."

_X – X – X_

Nästa dag åt hon frukost med Harry i Stora salen. Hon försökte koncentrera sig på vad han pratade om, men det var svårt eftersom hon försökte komma på hur hon skulle tala om för Draco att de int kunde träffas längre. Men plötsligt sa Harry något som intresserade henne.

"Vet du, jag kollade Marodörkartan igår, innan Ron blev tokig och slog mig, och vet du vad?"

"Vad?"

"Malfoy låg inte i sin säng!"

Hon stelnade till. Hade han förstått varför han inte hade sett Draco ligga i sin säng? Hade han sett att hon inte hade legat i sin heller? Nej, det kunde han inte, då skulle han ha sagt något till henne tidigare, eller?

"Nå?" sa Harry.

"Nå vaddå?"

"Var tror du han är om han inte syns på kartan?"

"Hur skulle jag kunna veta det?"

"Jag tänkte bara att du kanske hade någon bra idé."

"Jaha, men det har jag inte."

De sa inget på en stund, sedan bröt Harry tystnaden.

"Hur som helst" sa han, "så kommer jag studera kartan när jag kan för att se vart han tar vägen."

Hon kände hur modet svek henne. Om Harry skulle titta på kartan hela tiden så skulle han också se henne med Draco, om de inte var i Vid behov-rummet.

"Borde inte du koncentrera dig på att få tag på det där minnet från Snigelhorn?" frågade hon Harry.

Han såg irriterad ut och svarade inte på frågan. I stället sa han: "Tänker du hälsa på Ron idag?"

"Vet inte" sa hon vagt, eftersom Draco hade släntrat in i Stora salen och hon slogs av hur bra han såg ut: lång och smal, med breda axlar och det blonda håret lite rufsigt. Han gav henne en snabb blick och ett svagt leende innan han satte sig ner och började med sin frukost. Det här skulle bli svårt.

_X – X - X_

Vetskapen om att Harry skulle titta på Marodörkartan då och då gjorde det problematiskt för henne. Från början hade hon tänkt att hon skulle prata med Draco i ett klassrum innan utegångsförbudet. Det skulle göra allt så mycket lättare, hon skulle inte behöva smyga ut osedd som vanligt. Men om Harry skulle leta efter Draco hela tiden var det säkrare att vara i Vid behov-rummet efter utegångsförbudet, för hon trodde inte att Harry skulle titta på kartan då.

Hon krafsade ner ett meddelande på en bit pergament: "Möt mig utanför Vid behov-rummet ikväll kl 21./H" innan hon gick iväg till lektionerna.

Entréhallen var fullpackad med elever, men hon fick syn på Draco någonstans i mitten. Han gick i motsatt riktning. Hon såg till att hon gick förbi honom så nära som möjligt och lyckades diskret smyga meddelandet till honom. Sedan gick hon därifrån utan att vända sig om för att se hur han reagerade.

_X – X - X_

På kvällen höll hon sig utanför uppehållsrummet för att slippa smyga ut, i stället dröjde hon sig kvar i biblioteket. Utanför Vid behov-rummet använde hon sig av disillusioneringsförtrollningen och gick förbi den tomma väggen tre gånger medan hon koncentrerade sig ordentligt med ögonen slutna.

"Jag behöver en plats att träffa Draco. Jag behöver en plats att träffa Draco. Jag behöver en plats att träffa Draco."

När hon öppnade ögonen var det en dörr i väggen och hon öppnade den medan hon bröt förtrollningen. Det såg inte riktigt ut som rummet Draco hade fått fram, men det såg fortfarande mysigt ut. Hon kunde inte vara helt inne på att göra slut, men det måste göras.

Ett ljud bakom henne fick henne att vända sig om, och där stod Draco.

"Och varför smyger du omkring här?" frågade han leende.

Hon svarade inte utan skyndade sig in i rummet medan hon teckande till honom att följa efter henne. Inuti rummet såg hon till att det fanns avstånd mellan dem. Han såg förbryllad ut.

"Vad är det?" frågade han.

"Vi kan inte träffas längre" svarade hon.

"Varför inte?"

"För att… du vet. Det här är fel. Vi…" hennes röst svek henne.

Han tog ett steg närmare henne, men hon backade.

"Men hur kan det vara fel när det känns så bra?"

"Hade du något att göra med att Ron blev förgiftad?" hävde hon ur sig.

Han ryckte till och hans ögon smalnade. "Varför tror du det?"

"Jag bara…" Hon kunde inte säga sanningen till honom, att Harry misstänkte att han hade något i görningen, och att Snape hjälpte honom. "Jag vet att du alltid har tyckt illa om honom, föraktat honom" sa hon och visste att det lät barnsligt.

"Inte tillräckligt mycket för att vilja döda honom. Jag hade ingenting med det att göra, jag lovar. Jag vet hur det skulle påverka dig om jag skadade någon av dina… vänner."

Hon böjde huvudet och kämpade mot tårarna. Det här var för svårt.

"Du måste göra det här! Du måste!" tänkte hon. Men när hon såg upp hade han rört sig mot henne och stod nu precis framför henne.

"Nej! Inte så nära!" tänkte hon panikslaget.

"Hermione…" sa han och tog hennes hand i sin. Hon försökte dra åt sig den, men han höll kvar den. Hon vägrade fortfarande att se på honom.

"Vet du, jag känner mig så trygg när jag är med dig" sa han kvävt. "När vi är här inne känns det som om det inte finns någonting utanför, och att ingen kan skada mig."

"Jag önskar att jag också kunde känna så" tänkte hon, men sa ingenting. Hon fortsatte stirra på golvet medan hon försökte samla styrka.

"Snälla Hermione" viskade han. "Jag behöver dig."

Och till slut såg hon upp, såg honom rakt i ögonen och såg tårarna som fyllde dem, oron som syntes i dem. Hon gav ifrån sig en tyst snyftning innan hon slängde armarna om honom och kysste honom intensivt.

Det var ingen idé att kämpa emot. Hon var som en nattfjäril som drogs mot ljuset, och hon visste att hon skulle bli bränd förr eller senare, men hon kunde inte motstå ljuset.


	5. Chapter 5

Jajamen, redan idag kommer nästa del. Nu även med rättstavning.

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

Följande måndag följde Hermione Harry och Ron från sjukhusflygeln. Harry hade tillbringat helgen där på grund av skadan han fått under quidditch-matchen, och Hermione berättade för honom om bråket mellan Ginny och Dean som hade varit för några dagar sedan. Hon tänkte att Harry skulle gilla att höra det, och hon fick rätt. Harry gjorde sitt yttersta för att ta reda på vad de hade bråkat om utan att väcka misstankar hos Ron eller henne själv.

Det kändes bra att de alla tre var vänner igen, även om hon visste att det skulle komplicera saken ytterligare. Men hon ville inte oroa sig för det nu.

Hon åt frukost tillsammans med Harry, eftersom Ron satt med Lavender. Båda två såg ut som om de var riktigt irriterade på varandra, och Hermione visste att det var på grund av henne, men försökte att inte tänka på det heller. Om Ron var kär i henne eller om Lavender var svartsjuk på henne så var det deras problem.

Draco var inte vid frukosten, och det var en lättnad, men hon undrade var han kunde vara vid den här tiden på dagen.

På kvällen hjälpte hon Harry med hans uppsats i örtlära innan han gick iväg för att träffa Dumbledore, sedan satt hon för sig själv i uppehållsrummet. Trots att hon och Ron var vänner igen kunde de inte umgås bara de två på grund av Lavender. I vilket fall var Hermione inte säker på om hon ville vara ensam med Ron, men det skulle vara trevligt att vara med någon ikväll. Hon hade inte lyckats ordna något möte med Draco under hela dagen, trots att de hade haft både försvar mot svartkonster och trolldryckskonst tillsammans. Det hade inte funnits något tillfälle under lektionerna, och på rasterna hade hon inte hittat honom. Hon längtade efter att få träffa honom igen, de hade inte setts sedan hon försökt göra slut.

_X – X - X_

Nästa dag åt Hermione frukost med Harry och Ron och hade fullt upp med att ignorera både de arga blickarna Lavender gav henne, och att Pansy Parkinson stötte på Draco, med sitt vanliga fnittrande och höga skratt åt allt han sa. Hon upptäckte att hon faktiskt var ganska avundsjuk på Pansy, fast hon egentligen inte ville erkänna det, eftersom Pansy inte behövde dölja för någon att hon var intresserad av Draco. Han verkade inte lika intresserad av henne, vilket gjorde Hermione lättad. Då och då slängde han ett öga på henne för att se hur hon reagerade över Pansys uppträdande. Tredje gången han gjorde det var hon tvungen att le åt hans vånda.

Innan de gick iväg till sina lektioner skrev hon en litet meddelande till honom om att hon ville träffa honom den kvällen, och smög ner det i hans ficka när hon gick förbi honom på vägen ut ur Stora salen.

_X – X - X_

När hon kom till Vid behov-rummet den kvällen väntade han redan på henne utanför. Hennes hjärta tog ett skutt och hon skulle precis häva förtrollningen när hon tyckte att hon såg en rörelse längre bort i korridoren. Var det någon som spionerade på dem? Trots att hon kände sig lite fånigt paranoid väntade hon med att bli synlig tills hon var inne i rummet. Draco höjde ena ögonbrynet i förvåning och hon viskade "Bara för att vara på den säkra sidan." Han rynkade pannan, men sa ingenting.

Det var inte förrän han hade stängt dörren som hon insåg att han såg blekare ut än vanligt.

"Vad är det som är fel?" frågade hon.

Han rynkade pannan igen. "Ingenting. Har bara mycket att göra och sovit för lite."

Hon strök honom över kinden med handen. Det verkade som om det var någonting som tyngde honom, men hon visste bättre än att fråga honom något mer. Hon visste att han inte skulle tycka om det.

Hon visste inte vad hon skulle göra, men han tog hennes hand och ledde henne mot sängen.

"Jag behöver verkligen sova" sa han. Med en gäspning la han sig på rygg i sängen och hon kröp ihop bredvid honom.

"Jag har längtat efter dig" sa hon tyst i hans öra. Hon kände hans kind mot hennes haka när han log, och han la armen runt hennes nacke.

"Jag är glad att du gav mig den där lappen" sa han. "Jag har varit lite orolig sen… ja, du vet."

"Ja. Jag vet."

Försiktigt lät hon sin hand glida in under hans skjorta och strök över den lena huden på hans mage. Hon kände en våg av upphetsning genom kroppen. Han stelnade till och höll andan ett tag, men sedan slappnade han av igen.

"Mmm, det där var skönt" mumlade han.

Hon ville flytta handen längre upp, men var orolig för vad det skulle kunna leda till. Hon var inte säker på att hon ville veta, så i stället slutade hon röra på handen.

"Hermione…" sa han sömnigt.

"Ja?"

Men han svarade inte. Han hade redan somnat.

_X – X - X_

På söndagen satt hon med Harry och Ron i Gryffindors uppehållsrum och rättade Rons uppsats för Snape, när Dobby och Krake plötsligt dök upp. Hon fick en obehaglig känsla när de kom båda två och började prata om att avlägga rapport. Och med stigande panik hörde hon dem berätta att de hade följt efter Draco dag och natt. Hon förökte snabbt minnas när hon hade träffat Draco, men sedan quidditch-matchen, då Harry blev skadad, hade hon bara träffat honom en gång. Och då hade hon inte visat sig förrän hon var inne i rummet för att… för att hon hade sett något röra sig i korridoren! Hon måste ha sett Dobby eller Krake!

Men hon blev förvirrad när Dobby berättade för dem att Draco var i Vid behov-rummet regelbundet tillsammans med flera andra elever. Varför skulle han vara där regelbundet med andra elever? Harrys teori, att de eleverna egentligen var Crabbe och Goyle förvandlade till flickor, lugnade inte alls ner henne, det gjorde henne bara mer förbryllad. Vad var det som pågick?

_X – X – X_

Medan sommaren närmade sig såg Hermione mindre och mindre av Draco. De hade båda en massa att göra i skolan och dessutom transferanslektioner, men det var något annat också. Nästan varje gång hon föreslog att de skulle träffas sa han att han hade annat att göra, så de träffades mest när han ville det. Det irriterade henne mycket, men hon ville inte börja bråka om det eftersom hon var orolig att han skulle bli så arg att han inte skulle vilja träffa henne längre. Det här irriterade henne också, det var svårt för henne att acceptera att hon behövde honom så mycket att hon lät honom bestämma villkoren.

Hon märkte också att han såg blekare ut än vanligt. Han verkade uppjagad under lektionerna och han var alltid trött när de träffades. Men hon vågade ändå inte fråga honom varför. Hon visste att han var irriterad på att Harry försökte ta reda på vad som försiggick, och han skulle kanske tro att hon spionerade åt Harry. Men hon fick känslan av att Harry kanske hade rätt, Draco kanske planerade någonting och använde Vid behov-rummet medan Crabbe och Goyle höll vakt.

_X – X – X_

En dag i maj var hon på väg mot Gryffindortornet och hade nästan kommit fram till porträttet av den Den tjocka damen, när Harry rusade ut ur porträtthålet med skjortan nedstänkt med blod och dyngsur av vatten. Hon tvärstannade och stirrade på honom medan han sprang iväg längs korridoren. Efter en stund kom hon ihåg var hon var, sa lösenordet till Den tjocka damen och klättrade igenom hålet medan hon funderade på vad som kunde ha hänt.

Ron kom just in i uppehållsrummet från pojkarnas sovsalar när hon kom in.

"Var det Harry som just kom utspringande härifrån?" frågade hon honom. "Varför var han alldeles täckt av blod?"

Ron ryckte på axlarna. "Vet inte. Han kom in hit och ville låna min trolldrycksbok, han sa att han inte hade tid att förklara."

Hermione rynkade pannan och försökte komma på vad som kunde ha hänt Harry. Men snart började rykten cirkulera i skolan: att Harry Potter nästan hade dödat Draco Malfoy på en av toaletterna. Hon hade svårt att tro på det, men ungefär en timme efter att hon sett Harry kom han tillbaka till uppehållsrummet och berättade allt, att han hade sett Draco gråta inne på toaletten, att de hade börjat duellera och att han slutligen hade använt Sectumsempra-förhäxningen som visade sig vara dödsfarlig.

Hon var så orolig för Draco att hon inte visste vart hon skulle ta vägen, men hon kunde inte bråka med Harry på grund av det. I stället sa hon åt honom att han hade varit dum som hade använt en förtrollning han inte kände till, och att den här Halvblodsprinsen inte var att lita på. Men han fortsatte försvara boken som hade gett honom så mycket problem. Hon kunde inte tro sina öron och var tvungen att lägga band på sig för att inte skrika på Harry i ren ilska. Men det slutgiltiga slaget kom när Ginny började försvara Harry och när hon förödmjukade Hermione genom att tala om för henne hur lite hon visste om quidditch. Det var naturligtvis sant, men det gjorde ont att höra det från en av sina bästa vänner när hon var i ett så upprört tillstånd och inte kunde prata med någon om det. Hon kände att hon ville gråta, men kunde inte göra det inför allihop, så i stället stirrade hon upp i taket, vilket var det enda hon kunde göra medan hon kämpade mot tårarna som hotade att komma.

Senare på kvällen gick hon fram och tillbaka i sin sovsal och försökte lugna ner sig och inte tänka på hur det stod till med Draco. Hon måste träffa honom, hon måste. Hon brydde sig inte om någon skulle upptäcka henne, hon var tvungen att besöka honom.

När alla hade somnat smög hon ut genom porträtthålet och smög försiktigt mot sjukhusflygeln. Hon lyckades ta sig dit utan att någon märkte henne och framme vid den låsta dörren sa hon tyst "Alohomora" och hörde hur den med ett klickande låstes upp. Hon öppnade den långsamt och kikade in. Madam Pomfrey hade gått och lagt sig, och i det högra hörnet längst bort stod en säng där någon låg. Hon tassade bort mot sängen. Draco såg ännu blekare ut än han hade gjort de senaste veckorna, hon var förvånad över att det ens var möjligt. Han var fortfarande vaken, men såg sur ut när han fick syn på henne.

"Hej" sa hon mjukt, "Hur mår du?"

Han vägrade att se på henne men svarade. "Det är okej. Men inte tack vare din _vän_."

Hon blev irriterad och rynkade pannan. Skulle han ta ut sin ilska på henne för att Harry var hennes vän?

"Du vet att Harry aldrig skulle använt den där förbannelsen om han visste vad som skulle hända" sa hon. "Han skulle inte vilja att det här hände någon, inte ens _dig_."

Han ryckte till vid hennes sista ord, men svarade inte.

"Okej, om du tänker vara arg på _mig_ för det här så kan jag lika gärna gå nu" sa hon irriterat och vände sig mot dörren.

"Vänta" sa han ångerfyllt. "Förlåt mig. Snälla, kan du inte stanna här?"

Hon vände sig mot honom igen. "Tänker du uppföra dig?"

"Ja, det är klart."

"Bra" sa hon och gick mot sängen och satte sig på en stol bredvid den.

"Är det säkert att du mår bra?"

"Ja, helt säkert. Jag måste bara stanna här ett tag för att återhämta mig. Jag tror jag förlorade en massa blod."

Det blev en stunds tystnas medan Hermione tog in vad han just hade sagt. Ett tag kände hon mer ilska över Harry och hans dumma bok bubbla upp inom henne, men så lugnade hon ner sig. Det var inte läge att bli upprörd över det nu.

Så oberört som möjligt sa hon "Jag hörde att Pansy Parkinson var här och hälsade på dig idag."

"Ja, det var hon. Och?"

"Och…" hon visste inte riktigt vad hon skulle säga. "Det måste ha varit trevligt att… ha någon på besök. Jag menar, en vän."

Ett belåtet leende spreds i hans ansikte.

"Är du svartsjuk?"

"Nej!" sa hon lite för snabbt. "Jag bara undrade. Och, du vet, det måste vara trevligt att…"

"…ha någon på besök" avbröt han henne. "Du har redan sagt det."

Hon rodnade, men han sa inget mer om den saken. Men han såg fortfarande nöjd ut. Hon slog till honom på armen. "Äh, lägg av med att se så belåten ut!" Han skrattade till.

"Vill du inte sätta dig här bredvid mig?" sa han efter en stunds tystnad och klappade på sängen. Hon flyttade till sängkanten och tog hans hand.

"Jag antar att du var ganska orolig för mig eftersom du riskerade att komma hit" sa han och såg fortfarande väldigt nöjd ut.

"Jag antar det" sa hon så oberört hon kunde.

Det blev tyst igen. Det var så många frågor som for runt i huvudet på henne. Varför hade han gråtit inne på toaletten? Varför hade han nästan aldrig tid att träffa henne numer? Vad höll han på med inne i Vid behov-rummet medan Crabbe och Goyle höll utkik? Men hon vågade inte ställa någon av dessa frågor. Hon skulle avslöja Harry om hon frågade om Vid behov-rummet och om hon berättade att hon visste om att han hade gråtit skulle han bli generad. För att bryta tystnaden sa hon det enda hon vågade fråga honom:

"Får jag se det?"

Han tvekade ett ögonblick, men sen sa han "Visst" medan han nickade mot skjortan. Med största försiktighet och med darrande fingrar började hon knäppa upp den. Hon fumlade lite och insåg plötsligt att hon var nervös, men till slut lyckades hon öppna skjortan.

Där var det. Ett smalt rosa streck löpte längs hans överkropp. Det såg ut som om han hade kliat sig med något vasst föremål i en enda lång rörelse. Det syntes inget tecken på att det hade sprutat blod ut honom för bara några timmar sedan. Hon kunde inte ens föreställa sig hur ont det måste ha gjort och hur rädd han måste ha varit.

Långsamt, knappt utan att hon märkte det, sträckte hon ut handen och rörde vid strecket med sitt pekfinger. Hans mage drogs tillbaka lite vid den första beröringen innan han vande sig. Hon lät fingret långsamt glida längs den tunna linjen och kände på strukturen.

Sedan mötte hon hans blick. Hans ögon var fulla av längtan och hon märkte att han andades tyngre. Hon lutade sig framåt, särade läpparna och till slut möttes deras munnar. Hon kände hans tunga leta sig in i hennes mun och hur den mjukt strök mot hennes egen. Samtidigt lät han sin hand glida in under hennes tröja och strök henne över ryggen medan han pressade henne närmare. Hon var tvungen att stödja sig på armbågarna för att inte lägga hela sin tyngd på honom, och kunde därför bara nå hans hår. Hon slöt ögonen och det kändes återigen som ett fritt fall. Hennes hjärta slog hårt och snabbt och hon var förvånad över att ingen kom in för att se efter vad det var som dunkade så högt. Hon ville så gärna stanna i det här ögonblicket, just så här, med hans armar runt henne och en känsla av upprymdhet. Om hon bara kunde stanna tiden så ingen någonsin skulle kunna hitta dem och förstöra vad de hade nu.

Sedan kände hon en av hans händer röra sig längs hennes rygg, upp mot hennes bh och hon kände hur han fumlade med spännet. Hon fick panik.

"Vänta!" flämtade hon medan hon frigjorde sig och reste sig upp. "Vi borde inte göra det här."

Han var tyst och såg bara på henne medan hon försökte komma på en förklaring. "Jag menar… du är skadad, och du borde vila och… jag tror inte det här räknas som att vila" la hon nervöst till.

Han var tyst ett tag till medan han betraktade henne, och sa sen "Jag håller med."

"Gör du?"

Han nickade. "Du vet, madam Pomfrey är väldigt sträng.Om hon fick reda på att jag inte vilat ordentligt, så… Ja, jag vill inte ens tänka på det."

Hon skrattade nervöst. Hon insåg att hon hade oroat sig för att han skulle bli sur, men nu kände hon hur hon slappnade av i hela kroppen. Hon satte sig på sängen igen.

"Stannar du inatt?" frågade han.

"Är det särskilt smart? Tänk om madam Pomfrey upptäcker oss. Eller någon av dina vänner."

Han nickade tankfullt. "Stannar du ett tag i alla fall?"

"Visst. Ett kort tag."

Hon kröp ner mellan lakanen och la ena armen om honom. Hon kände sig så trygg när hon låg där, trots att det fanns en risk att de skulle bli upptäckta. Bara ljudet av hans andetag var så avslappnande.

Efter ett tag hörde hon hur hans andetag blev stadigare och stadigare. Försiktigt lirkade hon sig ur sängen, kysste honom på kinden och smög ut ur rummet och tillbaka till Gryffindortornet. Ett litet leende syntes på hennes läppar. Hon hade inte känt sig så tillfreds på länge.


	6. Chapter 6

Så, efter lite väntande kommer äntligen nästa del. Jag skulle lagt upp den tidigare, men min dator bestämde sig för att krascha förra veckan, när jag var klar med den här delen men inte hade hunnit lägga upp den. Så det är bäst att ni gillar den med tanke på det jobb jag fick lägga ner :)

* * *

**Kapitel 6**

Morgonen efter kände sig Hermione märkligt nog utvilad, trots att hon knappt hade sovit något under natten.

Hon satt i uppehållsrummet och läste The Daily Prophet när Ginny kom och satte sig bredvid henne.

"Hej" sa Ginny försiktigt.

Hermione svarade inte, utan gav henne en fientlig blick innan hon fortsatte läsa sin tidning.

"Jag ville bara be om ursäkt för igår" fortsatte Ginny, trots bristen på uppmuntran från Hermione.

"Åh, det gjorde inget" sa Hermione medan hon fortsatte titta i tidningen. "Jag blev bara förvånad över att du var så snabb att riskera en vänskap för en killes skull."

"Kom igen Hermione, du var ganska hård mot honom."

"Och jag tycker att jag hade rätt att vara det. Inget av det här skulle hänt över huvud taget om Harry bara hade lyssnat på mig från början."

"Men det var bara Malfoy."

Hermione ilsknade till på en gång. "Det spelar ingen roll vem det var, Harry kunde ha dödat någon! Vad gör det att det 'bara' var Malfoy, det är fortfarande lika illa!"

"Okej! Lugna ner dig!" sa Ginny med händerna uppsträckta i en lugnande gest. "Du har rätt, det spelar ingen roll vem det var, även om det var Harrys värsta ovän."

Hermione fnös. Hon visste att Ginny inte menade vad hon sa.

"Vet du, du har betett dig väldigt konstigt på sistone" sa Ginny plötsligt.

"Har _jag_ betett mig konstigt?"

"Ja det har du. Du försvinner iväg hela tiden, du har knappt umgåtts med någon av oss, och när du gör det så säger du knappt nånting!" Hon tystnade en liten stund, som om hon bestämde sig för om hon skulle fortsätta eller inte. "Hermione, jag vet att du blev sårad när Ron blev tillsammans med Lavender, men de är ju inte ihop längre. Jag vet att han tycker om dig, och om du bara kunde svälja stoltheten…"

Hermione reste sig snabbt upp. Det här var bara för mycket! "Jag är inte upprörd över Ron!" sa hon högt. Sedan mindes hon var hon var och såg sig om. Flera elever stirrade nyfiket på henne. Hon satte sig igen och sänkte rösten. "Ginny, hör på mig. Jag bryr mig inte om vem Ron är ihop med eller inte. Jag erkänner att jag blev besviken när han blev tillsammans med Lavender, men jag har kommit över det nu. Och jag vet att du hoppades att han och jag skulle bli ihop, men jag tror inte det kommer bli så."

Ginny tittade på henne med en svårtolkad min. "Okej" sa hon till slut.

Hermione kände plötsligt hur trött hon var, hur utmattad hon var av allt smygande och alla lögner. Hon ville så gärna berätta för Ginny om henne och Draco, men inte ens hon skulle förstå. Hon slöt ögonen och sa "Förlåt att jag blev så sur Ginny, jag har bara haft en jobbig period."

Ginny såg på henne och log. "Så du förlåter mig?" frågade hon.

"Ja" suckade Hermione. "Men det gör ont fortfarande."

Ginny sänkte blicken. "Jag förstår det" sa hon. "Jag önskar att jag inte hade sagt så där. Förlåt. Är vi vänner igen?"

Hermione log svagt mot henne. "Ja, det är klart vi är vänner."

_X – X - X_

Draco fick inte lämna sjukhusflygen förrän efter tre dagar, och Hermione vågade inte riskera att hälsa på honom en gång till, så när hon äntligen såg honom i skolan tog hennes hjärta ett skutt och hon kände hur hon ville springa fram till honom och slänga armarna om honom. I det ögonblicket insåg hon att hon faktiskt var kär i Draco Malfoy. Hon hade inte vågat erkänna det för sig själv tidigare, hon visste bara att det fanns en underlig dragningskraft mellan dem. Men nu blev hon förvånad över sin egen reaktion, för att inte tala om hur det skrämde henne.

Hon sprang inte fram till honom, men han lyckades ta tag i hennes lillfinger en sekund innan han släppte det. Bara den lilla beröringen fick hennes hjärta att slå snabbare. Senare hittade hon en lapp i sin vänstra ficka där han skrev att han ville träffa henne samma kväll. Hon fick den där pirrande känslan igen, men något gjorde henne undrande. Han undrade om hon kunde låna ut sitt runlexikon till honom. Hon visste inte vad han skulle ha den till, men efter att ha funderat en stund bestämde hon sig för att ta med den.

Han väntade på henne som vanligt utanför Vid behov-rummet och återigen tryckte hon undan impulsen att springa fram till honom och krama honom. Men när hon kommit fram till honom tog hon hans hand och drog snabbt in honom i rummet innan hon kysste honom intensivt. Han såg förvånad ut.

"Oj" sa han, "vad har jag gjort för att förtjäna detta?"

Hon log. "Inget särskilt, jag är bara glad att se att du är frisk igen."

Men "frisk" var inte rätta ordet för att beskriva honom tänkte hon, trots att han verkade på bättre humör nu än sist de hade träffats.

Han drog henne mot sig och la armarna om henne.

"Jag har saknat dig" sa han lågt medan han lät läpparna glida längs hennes käke och sände vågor av elekricitet genom henne. Hon svarade inte av rädsla för att hennes röst skulle svika henne, men stod kvar i hans famn och njöt av hans värme.

Efter ett tag harklade hon sig och lirkade sig ur hans armar. "Jag tog med mig boken" sa hon och visade honom den.

Han log. "Tack" sa han och sträckte ut ena handen för att ta emot den, men hon gav den inte till honom.

"Vad ska du ha den till?" frågade hon.

Ett ögonblick såg han irriterad ut, men så gjorde han sin oskyldiga min som han var så bra på. "Jag tänkte bara att det skulle vara intressant att läsa" sa han.

Hennes ögon smalnade.

"Okej okej" sa han med ett leende. "Jag har hittat något som jag skulle vilja översätta."

"Vad då?"

"Bara något som någon ristat in under min säng. Du vet, du och dina kompisar är inte de enda som gillar att lösa mysterier."

Hon tänkte ett litet tag men beslöt sig för att det inte kunde skada att låna boken till honom, så hon gav honom den. Han log och tackade henne genom att ge henne en ny kyss.

_X – X - X_

En morgon, när hon som vanligt var på väg till biblioteket för att försöka hitta något om Halvblodsprinsen, fick hon syn på en smal figur och blont hår. Draco stod i ett av klassrummen och kikade ut. Hon fnissade för sig själv medan hon närmade sig honom, men hennes leende försvann när hon såg vilket tillstånd han var i. Hans hud var nästintill grå, hans hår var alldeled rufsigt och hans ögon var röda, det såg ut som om han var nära att börja gråta. Han drog snabbt in henne i rummet.

"Draco! Vad är det?"

Men han svarade inte. Han viftade till med sin trollstav och stängde dörren innan han drog henne intill sig och slog armarna om henne. Hon blev nervös över att de skulle synas på marodörkartan, men slog det ur sinnet, eftersom det verkade som om Draco var nära att lösas upp av oro.

"Jag var tvungen att träffa dig" viskade han så lågt att hon knappt kunde höra det.

"Varför det? Vad har hänt?"

Han svarade inte den här gången heller, utan tog hennes huvud mellan sina händer och kysste henne desperat. Han skakade och tårar började sakta rinna nerför hans kinder. Hon tog sig loss och såg oroligt på honom.

"Draco, vad är det som hänt?" frågade hon igen. "Vad är det som gjort dig så upprörd?"

Men han såg ner och vägrade möta hennes blick, och nu skakade han nästan okontrollerbart. Sedan började han vandra fram och tillbaka, med armarna om kroppen, medan han gav ifrån sig gnyende ljud. Han påminde henne om ett djur i bur. Just när hon trodde att han skulle svimma satte han sig på en stol bakom sig och la huvudet i händerna. Han snyftade, men hela hans uppenbarelse signalerade att hon skulle hålla sig borta från honom, han ville inte att hon skulle komma för nära nu. Hon såg på honom, förvirrad och orolig, och bad honom "Draco, snälla, berätta för mig vad som hänt."

Genom snyftningarna och hulkningarna hörde hon honom viska: "Jag kan inte".

Långsamt och försiktigt närmade hon sig honom. "Varför kan du inte berätta?"

Precis när hon var framme vid honom ställde han sig snabbt upp och kastade sig om henne igen. Han hängde på henne, som om han inte kunde bära sin egen tyngd. Och innan hon hade hunnit reagera kysste han henne igen, mer desperat än han någonsin gjort, innan han snabbt gick ut ur rummet.

Hon ville ropa efter honom, men mindes var hon var och stängde dörren med hjälp av sitt trollspö innan någon skulle få syn på henne. Sedan väntade flera minuter innan hon gick mot dörren. Men precis när hon skulle öppna den såg hon sitt runlexikon på ett bord bredvid dörren. Hon tog upp den och tittade noga på den. Det fanns ett litet mellanrum mellan några sidor och hon öppnade boken där. En liten bit vikt pergament låg där. Hon trodde det kunde vara ett meddelande från Draco, men när hon vek upp det såg hon att det var tomt. Hon suckade, lite besviket, vek ihop lappen igen, stoppade in den i boken och gick ut. Hon hoppades att hon skulle få en chans att prata med Draco snart och ta reda på vad som besvärade honom.

_X – X – X_

Senare samma dag satt Hermione tillsammans med Ron i uppehållsrummet och väntade på att Harry skulle komma tillbaka från Dumbledores kontor. De sa inte så mycket, Hermione tänkte mest på vad som kunde ha hänt Draco, och Ron vågade inte störa henne när hon satt djupt försjunken i tankar.

Plötsligt kom Harry inrusande. Han flåsade och såg stressad och spänd ut.

"Vad ville Dumbledore?" frågade hon honom och tillade "Hur är det?" när hon såg uttrycket i hans ansikte.

Men han ropade bara "Det är bra" medan han rusade uppför trapporna till sovsalarna. Efter ett tag kom han ner igen.

Hon stirrade förvirrat på honom och märkte att Ron också gjorde det. Sen berättade Harry för dem vad Dumbledore hade sagt, att de skulle leta efter horrokruxer inatt. Hermione flämtade av chock när han berättade, och när han sa att han trodde att Draco tänkte göra vad han nu planerade inatt började hon protestera, men Harry avbröt både henne och Ron. Sedan tryckte han Marodörkartan i hennes hand och gav Felix Felicis till Ron och sa åt dem att kalla på de andra i DA, innan han sprang iväg igen.

Hermione och Ron satt där alldeles förstummade, och bara stirrade på varandra.

"Tror du att…?" sa Ron.

"Jag vet inte" svarade hon. "Det är så förvirrande alltihop." Hon tänkte en stund. "Men jag vet att om något skulle hända ikväll så skulle båda vi och Harry klandra oss om vi inte gjort någonting."

Ron nickade. "Så vad tycker du vi ska göra?"

"Kalla på de andra i DA så klart."

Innan de gjorde det kollade de marodörkartan för att se om de kunde hitta Draco. Eftersom de inte kunde det antog de att han måste vara i Vid behov-rummet, så Hermione använde sin magiska galleon för att säga åt de andra att möta dem utanför rummet. På grund av utegångsförbudet var de tvungna att vara försiktiga för att inte bli upptäckta av någon lärare, men snart stod Hermione mitt emot den så välbekanta gobelängen av Barnabas den barnslige med Ron, Ginny och Neville och väntade på att de andra skulle komma. Till slut var det bara Luna som dök upp. Till Hermiones lättnad bestämde de att Ron, Ginny och Neville skulle patrullera utanför Vid behov-rummet och att hon själv och Luna skulle vakta utanför Snapes kontor. De två flickorns smög sig ner till fängesehålorna där Snape höll till.

Det fanns inte så mycket att prata om eftersom de båda ansträngde sig för att försöka höra något från kontoret. De var ändå tvungna att vara tysta för att inte riskera att Snape skulle höra dem.

Tiden gick och Hermione började känna sig ordentligt trött och uttråkad. Den första spänningen hade lagt sig och nu väntade hon bara på att någonting skulle hända, eller på att få reda på vad som hände där uppe, om det nu var något som hände.

Snart gick hennes önskan i uppfyllelse. De hörde ljudet av fotsteg som närmade sig mycket snabbt: någon kom springande mot Snapes kontor. Hermione tittade förtvivlat på Luna, de borde försöka hitta ett gömställe, men det var för sent.

Det var professor Flitwick och han skrek: "Dödsätare! Dödsätare i slottet" Hjälp! Hjälp!" med sin vanliga gälla röst. Han verkade inte ens lägga märke till att Hermione och Luna stod där när han slet upp dörren till Snapes kontor och störtade in. De kunde höra honom fortsätta ropa där inne, men ljudet dämpades en aning genom dörren. Sedan hördes ett dunsande ljud och därefter klev Snape ut ur rummet.

Han var inte tillräckligt uppjagad för att missa att flickorna stod där. Han gav dem en kall blick och sa" Professor Flitwick har svimmat. Jag föreslår att ni två tar hand om honom, jag måste ta hand om de här Dödsätarna" innan han sprang därifrån.

Förvirrade gick de båda in, och där låg deras lärare avsvimmad på golvet.

"Professor Flitwick!" ropade Hermione. "Kan ni höra mig? Professorn?"

Han stönade och öppnade långsamt ögonen.

"Var är jag?" frågade han.

"Du är på professor Snapes kontor, du svimmade just…" började hon, men han hoppade upp.

"Dödsätare!" skrek han återigen. "Jag måste hjälpa till att kämpa mot dem!"

"Jag tror att du slog i huvudet när du svimmade, professorn" sa Hermione. "Du borde ta dig till sjukhusflygeln. Vi ska hjälpa dig." Hon såg desperat på Luna, sedan tog de honom under var sin arm och började långsamt röra sig därifrån.

De tre hade just kommit ut från stora salen, när de hörde någon komma springande nedför marmortrappan.

"Det måste vara dödsätare!" viskade Flitwick.

"Åh" sa Luna med sin vanliga frånvarande röst. "Då är det bäst att vi gömmer oss."

Hon och Flitwick letade efter en plats att gömma sig på, men någonting höll Hermione tillbaka. Snart fick hon syn på Snapes fladdermusliknande figur, följd av…

"Draco?" Ordet slapp ur henne som en knapp viskning. Han tvärstannade när han såg henne och ett kort ögonblick, som kändes som en evighet, låstes deras blickar i varandra och världen stannade upp. Hon visste att fråga brann i hennes ögon, men hans besvarade den inte. Hon ville så desperat springa fram till honom och fråga vad som hände och varför, men hon stod som fastfrusen och kunde inte röra sig på grund av chocken och vetskapen om att allt skulle vara förlorat när Luna, professor Flitwick och Snape la märke till hennes reaktion. Men så drog Snape i Dracos arm och han sprang nedför resten av trappan, genom porten och så var han borta.

"Hermione!" hörde hon Luna väsa, så hon slöt sig till henne och professor Flitwick inne i stora salen.

"Vi måste få professorn till sjukhusflygeln snart" sa Luna "han ser inte ut att må bra.

Hermione sneglade på sin lärare och höll med Luna, han såg inte alls ut att må bra. Hon kände sig så förvirrad, huvudet snurrade av alla frågor, men hon var tvungen att ta kontroll över situationen.

"Jag vet en genväg till sjukhusflygeln" sa hon till Luna. "Kom med!"

_X - X - X_

När hon några timmar senare låg i sin säng försökte hon ta in allt som hade hänt samma natt. Hon var chockad, hon kunde inte tro vad Harry hade berättat för dem alla, att Draco hade haft ett uppdrag att döda Dumbledore, och att han hade jobbat hela året för att se till att det hände. Hon försökte känna någonting, vad som helst, men hela hennes kropp kändes stum och förlamad. Hur kunde hon ha missat det? Hur kunde hon ha varit så blind? Varför hade hon inte försökt ta reda på vad han höll på med?

De följande dagarna var hon mest i biblioteket och försökte hitta något som förklarade vem Halvblodsprinsen var, och vem initialerna R.A.B kunde höra till. Hon försökte övertyga sig om att hon gjorde det av ren nyfikenhet och för att hjälpa Harry med horrokruxarna, men egentligen var det för att skjuta ifrån sig skuldkänslorna som hängde över henne.

Till slut hittade hon en artikel om Eileen Prince och hennes giftermål med Tobias Snape och senare ytterligare en tillkännagivande om födelsen av sonen Severus. Hon talade genast om det för Harry, men nu hade hon ingenting att fördriva tankarna med. Hon började bläddra igenom sina böcker för att kunna tänka på någonting annat än Draco, Dumbledore eller Snape. När hon öppnade sitt runlexikon föll den lilla lappen som Draco lämnat i den ut. Hon tog upp den, men till hennes förvåning var den inte längre tom, det stod ett meddelande på den nu, och hon kände genast igen Dracos prydliga handstil:

"Käraste Hermione,  
När du läser det här brevet kommer jag inte vara kvar, på ett eller annat sätt. Jag hoppas att jag fortfarande kommer vara vid liv, även om det innebär att jag har avslutat någon annans liv.  
Jag vill att du ska veta att om det inte vore för dig så hade jag inte klarat av de senaste månaderna. Jag hoppas du förstår varför jag var tvungen att göra det här och att du inte kommer hata mig.  
Förlåt mig.  
Draco."

Utan att hon märkte det föll lappen ur hennes hand när allt kom ikapp henne, och hon bröt ihop på sängen. Hon kom plötsligt ihåg vad Harry hade berättat för dem, att Draco hade sänkt sin trollstav precis innan de andra Dödsätarna kom, och nu försökte hon klamra sig fast vid det, försökte tro att det var på grund av henne som han inte hade kunnat döda Dumbledore, försökte tro på att hon hade haft någon sorts inverkan på honom. Men det var omöjligt att hindra tårarna från att strömma nedför henens kinder när skuldkänslorna sköljde över henne. Det enda hon kunde göra var att gömma sig under täcket och hoppas att ingen skulle komma in i sovsalen och upptäcka henne. Det kändes som om hon var på väg att slitas itu och hon kämpade desperat för att inte skrika ut sin sorg och smärta.

_X - X - X_

Dagen efter var det dags för Dumbledores begravning. Hermione stod vid ett av fönstrena i uppehållsrummet och såg ut genom det, utan att riktigt se någonting. Hon höll lappen från Draco i sin hand och hon strök den frånvarande med tummen medan hon försökte minnas när det hade känts bra att vara med Draco. Hon kunde inte komma ihåg någon gång med honom när hon inte hade känt skuldmedvetenhet och att allt mellan dem var fel.

"Hermione?" sa Ron bakom henne. Hon ryckte till och stoppade snabbt ner lappen i en ficka innan hon vände sig mot honom.

"Ja?"

"Det är dags för frukost. Vill du göra mig sällskap?"

Hon följde med honom ner, men hade svårt att få ner någonting, precis som alla andra verkade ha. Ron försökte prata med henne, men hon svarade honom knappt och efter ett tag gav han upp.

På ett sätt var det tur för henne att begravningen var den dagen eftersom ingen skulle undra över varför hon grät så mycket. Det var otroligt att hon över huvud taget hade några tårar kvar med tanke på att hon legat vaken hela natten och gråtit tyst i kudden så ingen av de andra flickorna skulle höra henne.

Hon hade en känsla av att ingenting spelade någon roll längre. Hon hade förrått sina vänner och nu fick hon betala för det. Så när Harry berättade för henne och Ron efter begravningen att han skulle leta reda på resten av horrokruxarna kändes det naturligt för henne att följa med honom. Hon hoppades att hon skulle kunna bidra med någonting och med tiden kanske det skulle kunna hjälpa henne att förlåta sig själv.

* * *

Nästa del, som är den sista, kommer innehålla spoilers för Dödsrelikerna, bara så ni vet.


	7. Chapter 7

Ta-tara-taa! Här kommer till slut sista kapitlet! Det tog lite tid, har haft mina slutprov nu, men de gick bra så nu har jag haft tid att skriva slutet.  
Tack till alla som kommenterat, särskilt till Darth Tari som orkat säga något om varje kapitel. Mycket uppskattat!  
Hoppas ni har gillat berättelsen. Den här delen innehåller spoilers för Dödsrelikerna, som jag varnade om i förra kapitlet. Trevlig läsning.

* * *

**Kapitel 7**

_Tjugo år senare  
_

Hermione kände sig mycket nervös där hon satt bredvid Ron i deras bil, på väg till Kings Cross. Hon hade känt så ända sedan hon vaknat alldeles för tidigt samma morgon, och det hade bara ökat medan hon låg vaken och lyssnade på Rons högljudda snarkningar. Det berodde så klart på att hon inte visste hur hon skulle reagera när hon skulle träffa Draco Malfoy.

Hon hade tänkt på den här dagen i över en månad, och hade tänkt tillbaka på tiden de hade tillbringat tillsammans i Vid behov-rummet, och mindes hur förkrossad hon hade blivit när han hade försvunnit och hon hade fått veta vad han hade planerat under hela den tiden de hade träffats. Men nu hade hon kommit över det och levde lyckligt tillsammans med Ron och deras två barn. Ändå kunde hon inte låta bli att tänka ibland på hur annorlunda hennes liv hade sett ut om Draco hade stannat på Hogwarts.

På ett sätt hade han gjort henne en tjänst när han försvann. Hon hade varit medveten om att det bara var en tidsfråga innan någon skulle få reda på allt om dem, och hon hade uppenbarligen inte varit i stånd att göra slut med honom, så hans flykt hade gjort allt mycket lättare, trots smärtan och saknaden hon hade känt. Men hon vågade inte tänka på hur mycket värre det skulle varit om de hade blivit påkomna och hennes vänner hade fått reda på hennes svek.

"Okej, då var vi framme! Kings Cross!" ropade Ron och väckte henne ur hennes drömmar. "Hjälper du mig att hitta en parkeringsplats?" frågade han henne och tog ögonen från vägen lite för länge.

"Ron, se upp!" skrek hon när han nästan körde på en fotgängare som gick över gatan.

"Äsch, oroa dig inte, jag har full kontroll" sa han självsäkert. Hon fnös.

Efter ett tag hittade de en bra plats att ställa bilen på. Ron parkerade med viss svårighet och sen lyfte de ut Roses koffert och la upp den på en bagagevagn. Hermione lät Ron göra det mesta av jobbet eftersom hon inte riktigt var närvarande, men han verkade inte lägga märke till det.

När de hade kommit fram till spärrävggen lät hon Ron ta med sig Rose igenom först, sedan följde hon efter dem med Hugo som höll henne i handen.

Perrongen var nästintill osynlig på grund av den tjocka vita röken från tåget, men Ron och Rose stod och väntade på dem några steg bort. De gick längs perrongen och stannade en bit ifrån spärrväggen och väntade på att Harry, Ginny och deras barn skulle komma.

Plötsligt blev Hermione medveten om att någon iakttog henne, och hon behövde inte fundera särskilt länge på vem det kunde vara. Draco hade också kommit. Men hon kunde inte börja leta efter honom, inte riktigt än, hon var tvungen att samla styrka innan. Men vetskapen om att han såg på henne gjorde henne väldigt självmedveten, som om hon såg sig själv genom hans ögon: varje rörelse, varje ord, varje reaktion på vad hennes familj gjorde och sa.

"_Du beter dig löjligt_" sa en välbekant, men numer sällan hörd röst i hennes huvud.

"_Jag vet. Men jag kan inte hjälpa det_."

Sedan tog hon ett djupt andetag, vände sig om och såg honom rakt i ögonen. Kraften i hans blick var starkare än hon hade föreställt sig och den träffade henne som ett slag i magen och fick henne nästan att tappa andan. Hans ögon uttryckte så mycket: längtan, sorg, besatthet. Det skrämde henne lite grann, men det fick henne också att minnas hand mjuka läppar, hur han luktade, känslan av hans hud under hennes fingertoppra. En del av henne längtade efter att vara 16 igen och att få vara med honom en gång till i Vid behov-rummet, utan att behöva oroa sig för något.

En rörelse bredvid henne fick henne att titta bort, och genom dimman, som nu hade lättat en aning, såg hon Harry, Ginny, Albus och Lily närma sig. De utbytte några ord och hjälptes åt att lyftaombord Albus koffert på tåget. Sedan upptäckte Ron Draco och gjorde Harry uppmärksam också. Hermione såg att Draco blev lite störd av att de alla stod och stirrade på honom, sedan nickade han kort och vände sig om.

"Jaså, det där är lille Scorpius" hörde hon Ron muttra. "Se till att du slår honom på vartenda prov, Rosie. Gudskelov att du har ärvt din mammas begåvning."

"Ron, snälla du" sa hon och försökte låta road av hans kommentar. "Försök inte att vända dem mot varandra innan de ens börjat skolan!"

"Du har rätt, förlåt mig. Fast bli inte _för _god vän med honom, Rosie. Farfar Weasley skulle aldrig förlåta dig om du gifte dig med en renblodig."

Det uttalandet gjorde Hermione väldigt ledsen, fast hon försökte att inte visa något. Om Ron bara visste.

Medan de andra pratade om något tog hon sig ytterligare en titt på Draco, som såg på henne igen. Den här gången blev hon inte så påverkad av honom som tidigare. Hon visste att det inte skulle ha hållt mellan de två, det var för komplicerat. Hennes vänner skulle aldrig ha accepterat det, och hans familj skulle sannerligen inte gjort det.

Tanken på hans familj drog upp ett annat minne till ytan: när Dracos faster Bellatrix hade torterat henne med cruciatusförbannelsen. Draco hade inte gjort något för att hjälpa henne. Hon förstod naturligtvis varför, men i det ögonblicket hade hon insett att Ron var mycket bättre för henne.

Hon såg på sin man som hjälpte deras äldsta barn gå ombord på tåget och hennes hjärta svällde av kärlek. Det var så mycket lättare att älska Ron, mest tack vare att de hade varit vänner så lång tid och att hans familj inte tyckte att det spelade någon roll var hon kom ifrån eller vilka hennes föräldrar var. Men hon hade aldrig känt den där märkliga, påtagliga attraktionen till Ron som hon hade till Draco. Hennes och Rons kärlek var mer trygg, mer mogen. Nå, hon var ju vuxen nu, vad skulle hon annars ha om inte ett moget förhållande?

Hon vände sig bort från Draco och slöt sig till sin familj. Hon kysste sin dotter adjö och sa åt henne att skicka dem en uggla så snart hon hade kommit fram till Hogwarts- Sedan, med Rons arm omkring hennes midja, såg hon på medan tåget lämnade stationen. Och utan att vända sig om lämnade hon perrong nio och trekvart med sin familj och sina bästa vänner, förvissad om att nästa gång hon och Draco skulle träffas skulle det inte bli lika jobbigt.

_X – X - X_

Hon hade inte sett honom än. Han tyckte det var otroligt att hon inte hade det, det kändes som om hans blick var som en laser på henne, och att energin från den borde få henne att lägga märke till honom. Han hade naturligtvis sett henne så fort han hade gått igenom spärrväggen till perrong nio och tre kvart och han hade kastats tillbaka tjugo år, tillbaka till den lyckligaste tiden han kunde minnas.

Han tänkte på det ett tag. Ja, det hade varit en lycklig tid, trots den ständigt närvarande rädslan och oron över uppgiften han hade och var Mörkrets herre skulle göra med honom om han inte lyckades, för han hade haft henne att se fram emot. Minnet av deras första kyss fick honom att le. Hur förvånad han hade blivit att hon av alla människor hade kysst honom. Hans första reaktion hade varit att dra sig undan, men sen hade han inte kunnat motstå att kyssa henne också. Det hade känts underbart, men så snart han hade insett det hade han reagerat med ilska och tagit ut det över henne. Ibland hade han plågat sig själv med minnet av hennes min när han hade förolämpat henne efter middagen den dagen. Men ännu mer smärtsamt var minnet av hennes ansiktsuttryck när de hade mötts i entrehallen när han flydde från Hogwarts. Hennes ögon, som hade varit fyllda av förvirring, chock, förtvivlan och panik, hade etsat sig fast på hans näthinna.

Hon var så vacker, precis som hon hade varit då. Men nu var hon vuxen, och hon hade gift sig med den där... den där rödhåriga idioten! Han visste redan om det så klart, han visste allt om henne, men att se dem tillsamman var verkligen smärtsamt och fyllde honom med svartsjuka. Det borde vara _han_ som skojade med henne och fick henne att skratta. Det borde vara _han_ som såg så kärleksfullt på henne. Det borde vara _han _som stod med henne på perrongen och såg deras äldsta barn åka iväg till Hogwarts. Han ville skrika ut för full hals, det var så orättvist!

Han såg på sin hustru. Hon pratade med Scorpius medan hon stoppade in hans skjorta och såg till att han såg ordentlig ut. Deras äktenskap var verkligen kallt, tänkte Draco med en suck. Det hade varit det i många år nu, och det var därför de bara hade skaffat ett barn. Det var inte hennes fel egentligen. Efter flera år av fyllekvällar och lösa förbindelser för att försöka tränga ut Hermione från sitt huvud, hade han tyckt att det var dags att stadga sig och hade lyckats övertala sig själv att han var kär. Men han hade snart förstått att den enda han kunde tänka på var Hermione Granger.

Han hade inte insett hur mycket deras möten i Vid behov-rummet hade betytt för honom tills han lämnade Hogwarts, men då hade det blivit brutalt uppenbart. Det hade varit fruktansvärt att tillbringa långa dagar med hans mamma och moster som enda sällskap, följt av ännu längre nätter där han låg vaken och tänkte på vad som kunde ha varit om bara. Om bara hon inte var mugglarfödd. Om bara det inte spelade någon roll. Om bara han inte hade fått det där hemska uppdraget. Om bara han inte hade lämnat Hogwarts tillsammans med Snape den där natten. Om bara han fick träffa henne en gång till och förklara allt för henne.

När deras herrgård hade blivit högkvarter för Mörkrets herre och Dödsätarna borde han lyckats pressa bort henne ur skallen, eftersom han varit tvungen att bevittna saker han önskade att han kunde glömma. Men ju hemskare saker han såg, desto oftare dök hennes ansikte upp för honom, och han kände att hon var det enda bra som hade hänt honom.

Och en dag var hon plötsligt där, i hans hem. Han hade haft svårt att tro sina ögon, men där hade hon varit, precis som han mindes henne. Naturligtvis hade de båda två låtsats som om de inte kände varandra. Det hade varit smärtsamt att se hans moster tortera henne, men han kunde inte avslöja vad som hade hänt mellan dem. Ett kort sekund hade hennes ögon mött hans, och han hade sett att hon förstod. Det var det värsta av allt, att hon inte förväntade sig att han skulle göra något för att hjälpa henne. Och hela tiden hade han hört Weasley ropa hennes namn frånkällaren. Han hade inte varit rädd för konsekvenserna av att visa sina känslor.

Plötsligt såg hon upp och upptäckte honom. Deras blickar låstes i varandra och han kände den där pirrande känslan, som elektricitet, som han slltid hade känt omkring henne. Han försökte undersöka vad hennes ögon visade, men var rädd för att han skulle se hat i dem. I stället tyckte han att han såg ledsenhet och längtan i dem. Tänkte hon på honom lika mycket som han tänkte på henne? Han ville så gärna gå fram till henne, ta henne i sina armar och lyssa henne, utan att tänka på vad det kunde få för konsekvenser, utan att bry sig om hur folk skulle reagera. Men han stod som fastvuxen i marken, oförmögen att göra något annat än att iaktta henne. Men han vände inte bort blicken, och det gjorde inte hon heller, förrän Potter och hans familj kom. Ett tag kunde han inte se vas hon gjorde, men han märkte snart att Weasley hade upptäckt honom. Draco vände snabbt bort huvudet. När han tittade dit bort igen stod de alla och stirrade på honom, men hans ögon mötte Hermiones återigen och han kände hur hjärtat slog en volt. Han nickade kort och vände sig mot sin son. Hans hustru talade med mamman till en av Scorpius vänner.

"Kom hit, Scporpius" sa han medan han satte sig på huk för att komma i samma höjd som sin son. "Jag vill prata med dig innan du åker."

"Ja, far?

"Ser du flickan där borta?" sa han och pekade diskret på Rose, Hermiones dotter.

"Ja."

"Jag vill inte att du ska vara elak mot henne. Okej?"

Han son rynkade pannan.

"Men hennes mamma är en smutsskalle."

"Jag vill inte att du använder det ordet!"

"Men farfar säger..."

"Jag bryr mig inte om vad han säger! Jag vill inte höra något om att du gör något elakt mot den flickan. Och inte hennes bror heller när han börjar skolan."

Hans son såg undrande på honom, det såg ut som om han hade svårt att tro att han var allvarlig.

Snabbt la Draco till: "Jag vill att du uppför dig när det gäller de där andra barnen också." Han hoppades att detta skulle få hans son mindre misstänksam mot hans begäran. "Jag står i tacksamhetsskuld till deras föräldrar" fortsatte han. "De räddade mitt liv en gång.

Till hans lättnad verkade det som om sonen nöjde sig med den förklaringen.

Draco såg på medan hans hustru hjälpte Scorpius ombord på tåget och vinkade sedan åt honom när tåget började röra sig. Han undrade hur han skulle klara av att tillbringa varje dag hemma med sin fru som enda sällskap. Han kanske kunde skylla på att han hade mycket att göra, som vanligt.

När tåget var utom synhåll stod han fortfarande kvar på samma plats medan han såg Hermione gå därifrån med sin familj och sina vänner. Han skulle inte få se henne förrän i slutet av nästa termin

Han skulle räkna dagarna.

_Slut_


End file.
